spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enemy
The Enemy '''is the second episode of Bikini Bottom Rescuers. Transcript opens with the team in Sandy’s treedome playing a card game '''SpongeBob: Meh. Sandy: Meh? SpongeBob: I want to know when our next adventure is! alarm goes off Sandy: That is the enemy alarm! SpongeBob: Patrick we trained for this! Patrick: I am on it his donut power at an alarm button causing it to turn off and a screen appear Sandy: Channel 36! Fish: We interrupt this programme to bring you this news announcement! Man-Ray is terrorizing the city! TV goes to a test card has hacked the TV Man-Ray: I won't stop this hack and terrorism until I get to rule all of Bikini Bottom! SpongeBob: Wait! Man-Ray isn't our job! Shouldn't Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy stop Bikini Bottom from Man-Ray! Mr. Krabs: I wouldn't risk it SpongeBob! Let's just do it! SpongeBob: Okay! Here we go! to the crew at the scene Man-Ray: laugh SpongeBob: Not so fast Man-Ray! Man-Ray: What the? Sandy: Bikini Bottom Rescuers at duty of stopping evil! Patrick: I am smarter! SpongeBob: Here we go! up to Man-Ray You need a new head! his head off and throws it Patrick: I should get in this! his donut power when Man-Ray’s head is in the air Man-Ray: I am allergic! Uhh guess not! head lands in a trash can Sandy: Well we did it! Let me undo the attack with my science power! is back to normal Man and Barnacle Boy show up in the Invisible Boatmobile Barnacle Boy: What the? SpongeBob: We did all the work for you! No need to thank us! Barnacle Boy: Thank? Uhh. When did the pink dude get a shirt? Sandy: Thursday! Barnacle Boy: Why did you even do the work for us? Mr. Krabs: We're superheroes now! Barnacle Boy: Oh really? What are you called then? Patrick: Bikini Bottom Rescuers! Barnacle Boy: Okay I gotta ask when did Patrick become smart? Sandy: It is all part of the costume! Barnacle Boy: What costume. His new shirt? with Mermaid Man Sandy: Yes! Barnacle Boy: Wait what? Okay that is it Mermaid Man! into his ear Mermaid Man: I didn't understand any of that but I like it! Barnacle Boy: Okay BBR! From now on we are enemies! Well bye ENEMIES! leave in the Invisible Boatmobile starts crying Sandy: Why are you crying SpongeBob?! SpongeBob: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were my favourite superheroes. But now he is our enemy! Sandy: Awh. Cheer up SpongeBob! We can be your new favourite superheroes! SpongeBob: Well. crying Okay! robot walks over But first you need to prove you are Sandy: Uhh SpongeBob! SpongeBob: What? around and screams Squidward: It must be Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's first job as enemies! SpongeBob: Now's your chance to prove you can be my favourite superheroes! Sandy: You heard him crew! Here we go! up to the robot Huh it is you Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Barnacle Boy: That's right BBR! I assume you have never battled a robot before! Sandy: Actually we have it was the first thing we battled! Barnacle Boy: Oh no! Sandy: Prepare to lose! a potion knocking the robot down That was easy! SpongeBob: over to the ruins of the robot You become enemies with us! Well then so be it! You are no longer my favourite superheroes! out a notebook that reads favourites and rips a page out Barnacle Boy: Run before he gets really mad! leave to the crew except SpongeBob in the treedome playing another game of cards Patrick: Well another win! Mr. Krabs: How did you become so good? I am not actually asking! enters SpongeBob: Guess what guys! I made a new page in my favourites book! up a page that says Bikini Bottom Rescuers I am about to draw us! Sandy: So you're okay that Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are enemies with us now? SpongeBob: Yeah. Cause I have new favourite superheroes! End Mr. Krabs: That's all folks! Category:Episodes Category:Bikini Bottom Rescuers Category:Bikini Bottom Rescuers Episodes Category:PlanetofLinux Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts